Shimajirō Shimano and his friends see The Incredibles 2/SallyJones1998 gets Grounded
Transcript Part 1 Simba: Ally! You have gone way too far! Nala: I agree with my boyfriend. You and Burrito will both be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life, Ally! Kimba: You will forget all your memories captured by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami, and Benami! Kitty: You will watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood for the rest of your life! Ally: Hold on everyone, I forgot to tell you something. Dad: What is it? Huang Lee: What have you done? Ally: Burrito and I killed 5 year old Kai-lan. Hongmao: Oh my god! Ally, we can't believe you beaten Kai-lan to death and finished her off with a gun! You just broke one of the lord's Ten Commandments and went against Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and the Civil Rights Movement. Not only that, you and Burrito started a massive and extremely worst race riot in Los Angeles. Now look. you made Lantu, Fievel, Tanya, Olivia, Timothy Brisby and Tony cry! Lantu: (sobbing) Because of you, we won't be able to see Kai-lan ever again! Sally: Lantu is right! You're nothing but a common murderer of all California! This is the worst act of Ku Klux Klan violence you have ever done! You've really broken the circle of life and broke and shattered the hearts of all of Chinese people around the world. Captain Tiger: This is all your fault, Ally! You are the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami lover in history! You have gone way too far, you naughty girl! This is the worst act of racial violence you have ever done in your life you monster! Dad: That's it! We're going to the funeral! Ally: No. Anything but the funeral. Mom: Go there right now or we'll call the police on you! to: Ally's parents and the visitors crying at Kai-lan's funeral Mr. Zhang: We will all miss our greatest preschool student, Kai-lan Chow. She got killed by a murderer. Ladies and gentlemen, here is Rintoo. Rintoo: Kai-lan was my best friend of all time. Now I'm sad because Ally murdered her. Mr. Zhang: Ok, ladies and gentlemen. It's time to take her coffin into her grave. to: Ally and her family, and the visitors are in a massive Chinese cemetery Ally: Yes!! That stupid preschool aged Chinese brat, Kai-lan is finally gone! Goodbye, and good ridance! at Ally's house Dad: Everything in your room including all of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami stuff is getting demolished and destroyed. We're going to sell all of your Dragon Ball Z stuff and Dr. Slump stuff once and for all and you wouldn't like it at all! Ally: No. Please, anything but destroying my stuff and selling all of my Dragon Ball Z and Dr. Slump stuff! hour and 59 minutes later Ally: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mom: Now. Time to put your nappy on! Ally: Oh no. Not nappies!﻿ Part 2 Dad: Wow. Look at that, Ally. You have a lot of visitors! There are so many of them here. Mom: Yes! There are so many of them here. YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude 5000! Alex Kimble: It's me, Alex Kimble.﻿ Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days